


Amity's Trail

by Derpydragan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Humor, I need some tea, Nightmares, No beta we die like humans, Some chaps are short some might be long, What Was I Thinking?, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpydragan/pseuds/Derpydragan
Summary: The winds are shifting as a familiar face reappears, plots are taking action underneath the unsuspecting eyes. The truths are lies, lies are truths. Death is life, and life is death. There is always a price. Whether Danny can pay is up to him. ( technically me but dramatics)





	1. Chapter 1

* Third Person View*-

The young Danielle Phantom streaked in a black and white blur through the bright blue sky. Her frantic breath and sloppy flying showed fatigued. Dani's head turned back as her pale moonlight hair whipped in the face. Her black and white HAZMAT suit tattered with red blood and green ectoplasm dripping from the torn fabric. Glowing neon green eyes leaked tears of horror, and fear shook her core as she chanted, "Please Danny, Help me... Gotta get to Danny"

A deep echoing laugh rattled her head as a familiar voice whispered in the wind, " Oh precious Daughter. " It laughed again " You can never run from dear old dad."

*Line break*

Danny flew around the town of Amity park leisurely taking in the sights of his hometown. He had a very tiring day. After many annoying interruptions from The Box Ghost and Dash's bullying, he couldn't wait to get home. Just as he reached his neighborhood a blue wisp of breath escapes his mouth. Danny sighed in great grief for his "free time".

" Eh, it was just homework anyways.." He started to glide towards the trailing ghost sense. Danny had practiced this certain skill of tracking since The Box Ghost and Cujo kept escaping the Ghost Zone. They always wreaked havoc in the strangest places. (We shall never speak of Mr. Lancer's desk again) Being the superpowered responsible teenager he is, he tracked them down. After many hours of having trouble, he asked his good ol' buddy Frostbite if he could have some help with it. Then... tadaaaa! Tracking skills.

Flying north, he looked around, his ghost sense saying that the ghost was somewhere in the area. The area would be a peaceful looking green clearing near a pond. In the distance, a soft crying could be heard, with his enhanced hearing he could tell it sounded like a young female. As Danny floated gently towards the noise he saw the familiar white glowing hair peeking from the bushes.

"Dani!", Danny shouted as he rushed over, ghostly tail whipping behind him.

"D-Danny-y?" Her weak voice called out to her "Cousin". He tackled Dani in a hug as he asked, "Dani!? Are you ok?" A grunt of pain. He floated away to look at her fully. To say the least she looked horrible. Hair messed up, bags under her puffy red eyes, some scratches here and there. Oh! And of course, complete with a tattered HAZMAT suit.

" What happened?" Daniel asked softly while rubbing circles into the crying girl's back. She tried to say something but it came out more as " versus kale senicshhh" because of the sobbing.

" It's ok. You can take your time, no rushing here." After a few minutes of consoling and calming down, Danni with I finally spoke.

" I-I was wandering the world, free spirit Ya, know? I was traveling all over to New York, That yellow rocky place-e, Oh! And that really cool place with Nirvana -or is it Nagini Falls? Anyway, I came back to Amity 'cause I felt... Unstable. Like I was gonna fall anytime or something. After the destabilization here and stuff, I thought you have more of that Ecto-dejecto?"

Dani took a deep breath, her hands shaking as her white hair shadowed her face. " I felt like someone was watching, hunting me, waiting to strike..." Danny gave her a look. " Hey! I can make this dramatic if I want!" She pouted with her arms crossed, and feeling a bit better. " Continuing after I was so RUDELY interrupted..." ( HEY I didn't even say anything.-Danny with a y)

Her male counterpart rolled his eyes. " Then... BOOM!! I'm falling from the sky, with blood and ectoplasm leaking from me like a broken balloon, -With the high pitched screaming too. Above me is * dramatic pause* Vlad" She whispered in a broken voice.

Danny took a sharp intake of breath, his hands clenching the cloth in his hands. Vlad. Vlad Plasmius or better known as Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park. Also The First Halfa, Wisconsin Ghost, Creator of Danni with an I, The Past Usurper, " Jack Fenton's best friend", Uncle to one Danny Fenton/Phantom.


	2. To Each Their Own

Vlad...Vlad Plasmius or better known as Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park. Also The First Halfa, Wisconsin Ghost, Creator of Danni with an I, The Past Usurper, " Jack Fenton's best friend", Uncle to one Danny Fenton/Phantom.

-* Third Person View*-

Danny's mind was going miles per minute, and his knuckles turned white. Dani looked at her cousin as she timidly said, " Danny? Why is he a-after me aga-ain" That broke Danny out of his anger fueled daze, and back to the task at hand, comforting Dani. He wrapped his arms around her again and squeezed with love. " Hey, let get you clean up, ok? Can't have you looking like a ragamuffin all day." He ruffled her hair, heart swelling as her light giggles rang through the night.

Wait, Night?! Frick! I gotta get back home, I got a curfew! As Danny internally screamed, Dani felt the sour stinging everywhere. She hissed in pain holding her side where there was a giant scab. Danny thought for a bit, then the metaphorical light bulb flashed.

" Ok, here's the plan lil' cuz. Valerie will probably be out on patrol for ghosts. *cough me cough* I'll fly around and lead her to here, where you are going to be. Since she knows about your Halfa status Val can probably be able to sneak you into her house."

" Why can't I go to your house?" Dani asked hopefully want to spend some time with her big brother figure.

Danny hesitated before he sorrowfully spoke, " I'm sorry Dani, but my parent has every security program known to man and ghost-kind. It's pretty much impossible for it not to lock on to your ecto-signature"

The younger's body posture slumped in defeat " Oh... Ok.."

" But look on the bright side! You'll be able to have some girl time with Valerie!" Dani perked up a bit and gave a small smile. " Yea! Your right!" Danny smirked as he crossed arms, as he smugly said, " Well of course I am!" Dani looked up at him and grinned, " Says the doofus who couldn't see a lie, even if it slapped him in the face" Danny lost his confidence and stuttered

" H-hey!"

" Pfft, you should have seen your face!" Danny playfully cuffed the back of Dani's head

" Owww" She whined " Injured here! "

" If you can make sassy remarks you're gonna be ok.''

" OhHhH WoE MeEeEe" She sobbed dramatically, putting her face in the nook of her elbow.

Danny glared at her, and in turn, she glared back. Until... They burst out laughing holding their sides.

" Ok ok," Danny took a deep breath and put a Sirius ( REFERENCE INTENDEAD) face on. " I will now go on the most dangerous mission."

" Good Luck soldier" Dani gave the other a two-fingered salute. He stood up as his legs turn into a semi-transparent black spectral tail and flew off into the night.

\------ LIINNEE BBREAAAKKK GHOSTTT NNOO-----shush! NO ONE CAREs ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC OPINION-:,(-----

Valerie Iris Grey, Once A-lister now vengeful ghost hunter of Amity Park. Her black hair neatly tied under her high-tech Red huntress suit. Her limber body posed to strike, soaring through the night sky. Living up to her name she hunted the sinister Phantom and company. The putrid ghost who ruined her life! She growled at the mere thought of the dead creature and It's a dog too. Even if it had dazzling eyes. A sweet voice said in her head, sounding like Star. No, EVIL TEENAGE HORMONES!

Suddenly a ping came from her tracker, the ecto-signature was Phantom's. Valerie's eyes narrowed as she surfed towards the source. Ignoring the cold grasp of the night air, she got her newly updated ecto gun. Lock and loaded, waiting, watching for the signal of a ghost.

There! A flash of a white glowing aura. She launched towards it, flying at full speed. Gun aligned with the target and... WHOOSH! A large pink fire way made its way through trees and foliage.

" GAH!" , Phantom screamed in pain. Hah! So the update was worth something after all. Valerie got out the red and silver thermos ready to catch the fiend. " C'mon Val. I thought we had a truce?!" The ghost said in a strained voice. Stupid ghost faking pain and emotions for sympathy.

" It was temporary! Like a ghost could actually feel emotions", She quipped. Valerie saw Its face fall like it was sad or disappointed.

" Listen up Val. I'm not here for you or anything else. Dani got hurt by Vlad." He said in a low voice, green eyes growing brighter.

Vlad, Vlad Masters that manipulative half-ghost jerk. Wait Dani got hurt?! The same Dani she had tried to send to Vlad... She sighed as she slowly put down her blaster with a suspicious look. Plus, not that she would admit it, Phantom was scary when it was angry.

" What happened?" , She inquired. " Vlad ambushed her when flying back here. She got hurt, and I can't bring her to my ho- lair."

Val raised an eyebrow and said cynical, " How come?"

" Par- Too many ghosts that could hurt her." It seemed like a trustworthy reason, even with the hesitation.

" Hmm. And what do you need me for?"

" I think you know why"

"... Oh. Wait! I have my Dad at home. I can't just sneak her in like a stray cat!."

" Don't you do that every day with your suit?"

She harrumphed and crossed her arms with a pouty face " Fine. But know this isn't for you. It's for Dani."

The ghost smiled and held out his hand in finality. "That's fine with me!"

She reaches out her hand and shook the cold gloved hand.


	3. Uncertian

As Danny and Valerie flew back, many thoughts were filling the young woman's mind. One would be, I hope Dani's ok, she too young for this, and WHAT THE F##K VLAD. Her suit's soft humming barely calmed down the raging fire inside. Her olive green orbs switching from ahead, to the predator besides her. His soft white lock flowing off his head, then to attack his sparkling, bright, tenacious eyes. Valerie quickly moved her eyes away, and back to the land moving below them. The echoing familiarity of glowing green.

On the other hand, The Halfa was being a worry-wort over his younger sister figure. The tip of his tail going back and forth like a feline. His pupils sharp and focused, as ectoplasm vision lit the way in the hollow air. Danny's white aura flashing like small flickering flames. His teenage angst was ramped up to an unhealthy number. Oh, wait! It was already unhealthy, c'mon being half-dead has to count for something?

Valerie could practically feel the rushing river of emotion in the young ghost. Plus, the constant change of light was going to give her a seizure. She waited until they were half there until her frustration reached its point.

She growled, " I know you are worried for your cousin, but CAN YOU STOP WITH THE FLASHING!"

Phantom almost dropped from the outburst, his puzzlement showed on his face, "What flashing?"

" The thing with your... glowing outline or something! " The Red Huntress shook her hands in frustration at him. As if it explained the world's deepest questions. Phantom looked at his hands, and there was his now deemed "glowing outline" dancing. His -somehow- ebony eyebrows came together as his head cocked to the side.

"wot" He so eloquently put together the most complicated speech pattern.

"..."

" Huh, the more you know."

" Are you kidding me?!"

" Well, one could call me a kid." The Ghost's face of smug satisfaction.

She faced palmed, here the most capable of all ghost hunters, was being sassed by a GHOST boy. What is my life?

" Do you know why your aura is flashing?"

" Uh... Maybe because the core waves reflect the emotional state of an undead being. It also could be used as a defense mechanism... Or a coping method for the younger generation of..." He started to ramble about psychology and ecto-waves.

She floated with an incredulous look on her face as theories flew in one ear and out the other.

He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening a look of the getting-caught-in-the-cookie-jar face. His hand moved to the nape of his neck apologetically, " Sorry, I tend to do that..." Danny's cheeks having a green tint, showing splattered freckles.

At that one moment in time, a singular thought took Valerie's mind... OH NO, HE'S HOT!

( I have no regrets)

She rolled her eyes, being all the thankful for her mask " Pf, And pray do tell why you wouldn't know?"

The Ghost Boy's tail scrunching a bit, his posture on of a nervous wreck, " Uh... Well... I kinda... um... I'mnotevenayearoldinghsotyears."

Valerie leaned back, crossing her arms, " Care to say that s l o w e r ." Drawing out the last word.

Phantom started to pick as his sleeves seams quietly speaking, " I'm... a ghost baby? Gah! I mean I'm not even a year old in ghost -or dead- years."

The Huntress had to take a moment to process this new information. She put her two hands together bringing them to her face, inhaling deeply.

" Ok." Her voice small, unsure and monotone. The guilt, rage, confusion, and many more flooding her mind.

After a moment of silence, a question was asked by the hunter, " H-how old ar- were you?"

The Ghost - No boy's eyes were one of a tired man. One who has seen the dark side of minds, the shadows in the sun. The monsters under a bed.

"14"

" Oh, God." Valerie's figure trembled, her hands clenched. Head down, as a tear trailed down. MY age... " Ghosts are post-human consciousness... created by traumatic events."

" I..." She inhaled deeply, posture back to impending. " I'm sorry..."

" It's not ok..." Valerie almost broke down at the defeated tone of the words. " But you were just ill-informed. As are Ghosts misunderstood. So it's both of the side's fault!"

His eyes hopeful, -she wanted to kill that light- and his mouth in a small smile, trying to comfort her.

Val just nodded back as she started to move towards the intended destination. Phantom just went back to flying with that hopeful look, and his aura back to normal. Red sighed as the stats of the surrounding showed up on her visor. A tab opened for a Level 6 ghost...

Dani


	4. Meetings

A tab opened for a Level 6 ghost...

Dani

*/ third person view\\*

" VALERIE", a smol bean half-ghost child tackled the older girl with the force of a million Sea Turtles. 

" Oof, Girl chill", Valerie hugged Dani her heart fluttering with guilt. She smelled the foul stench of ectoplasm, mixed with the copper tang of blood. Her rage boiled and coiled at the audacity of a creature who could hurt a child as precious as this.

Dani patted her back with a green blushed face, " Val I-- still need to breathe."

"Oh whoops!" Valerie reluctantly let go of the young Halfa. The Red Huntress' Hood retracting so her bright olive eyes shining with barely unretained emotion. The bright lime green gazed into each other sharing unspoken words and actions.

Alas, the thoughtful and heartfelt moment was ruined by a crash. Their heads swerved to the perpetrator, Daniel.

He flew into a tree. Yes, a tree, the physics-defying hero who could dodge the incoming blast of ectoplasm from skilled opponents at high speeds.

His face scrunched into a grimace, hair filled with green leaves, dead stick, stained with whatever was in the tree...

The girls burst out laughing and giggling at the misfortune of their now friend. Well, at least Valerie thought she could call a friend.

"W-wow who knew the infamous Danny Phantom, the self-proclaimed hero of Amity Park is a dork", the now composed young halfa reached out a hand for her original. A smug smiled etched in her sun-kissed face, her luminescent eyes twinkling in the cold air. " Oh wait, I did!"

" Ha Ha. Just remember who you got your genes from...", Danny mumbled rubbing his sore chest. 

" The better ones obviously.", Que sassy hair flip.

Valerie watched the two ghost bicker in a fashion only sibling could have. Getting lost in distressing thoughts.

" -wouldn't you agree Val?!", A flustered Phantom called, trying to gain a slight advantage.

Valerie crossed her arms and gave a sly smile, " I agree with whatever Dani with an I said.

" Hah! In your face!" 

" No fair-" A loud obnoxious ringing came from the area. 

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING- BBRRIIINNNGGGG

" ow ow, sensitive ears" Phantom turned his hand intangible and stuck his hand into his thigh to bring out a... cell phone, "Just a sec guys."

He floated a bit away, bringing the device to his ear, " Yellow?"

"DANNY WHERE ARE YOU! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN DAD AND MOM REALIZE YOU'RE GONE"

" Ohhh hheey... J nice to talk to you", The echoed voice spoke in a faux tone"

"..."

"...'

" *CRASH*"

Yelling came from the phone, Danny's face was completely a neon flushed green. Once it came to a close he turned of his phone, not making eye contact with Val and Dani.

" Yea, conclusion, I gotta get home. See you guys later." with a rushed speed he flew off.

Val looked to the girl with a confused face and pushed her bushy hair back from her face. 

" So I guess you're coming with me?", Her eyes darting from tree to tree.

Danielle showed her shiny whites, and with a chipper voice," Yup!"

" Race ya' to Broken Tree branch alley!", Val hopped up and her high tech surfboard nyoomed from her feet.

Psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short. Busy


	5. Framed Path

" Tree Branch? Ah, whatever." Dani chased The Red Huntress laughing and giggling all the way. 

*\ Third Person View /*

Vlad Masters, an imposing man of brilliant occupation. Standing at a near 5'10. Dressed in a cleaned black tuxedo, with a small ribbon-bow, a deep cold red in his right chest pocket. Sleek black pants matched with obsidian colored shoes. His hands put neatly behind his squared shoulder, bosom* puffed. Healthy silver hair dangling in the back of his nape. As the man stalked down the long, echoing hollow halls of his mansion, a soft clanking could be heard. Clink, CLANG, clink, CLANG.

Cccccllllliiiinnnkkkk.... CLL-A-A-A-NGggg.... Ccclliinnkkkkk...

His eye-lined, deep blue eyes gazed at the green and gold decorated halls. Adorned with antiques of old and mysterious. At the end of a hall was a large bookcase filled to the brim. The ambitious creature scanned the knowledgable shelves of secrets. Masters long fingers reached to the book The Art of War by Sun Tzu and pulled it back.

Immediately, a low dull creak of gears screeched. The shelf shook, as if in an earthquake. Then, sinking back into the wall. Giving way to a shiny, metal spire staircase. Continuing, with his treck, swiftly gliding down the stairs. At the end of the staircase was a palpating* electric green. When entering this lair of a lab, the attention would be attracted to a striking portal. Where might this portal lead to? Well, it would lead to the alternative dimension of ghosts, The Ghost Zone. This "Zone", named be one Jack and Maddie Fenton, is an opposite of the Human World. It has been called many things in time, "Underworld", " Hell", etc. Though, it is called by a different name by its denizens, "The Infinite Realms". This is what started it all, the obsessions, dreams, nightmares, rage, and joy. Once, entering the area a blinding black ring appeared around him. It multiplied in 2, going in opposite ways. Transforming Vlad Masters to Vlad Plasmius. The nefarious Wisconsin Ghost. A white coat cape draped the stature of a vampiric ghost. Hair twisted into horns of the devil and such. Pale blue skin, complementing the blood red glowing orbs. A wicked fanged smile etched into the devious mask.

The portal was swirling like a whirlpool, calling lost ships to its graveyard. Whispering promised desires and power. Shaking away the pull, he turned to his new conceivement. A weapon that would change how everything played. This glorious brainchild would bring out the most savage part of a ghost! Yes, he would use this against that taunting insolent ghost boy. Then, after bringing the boy to the primal state of any being, he would teach him the true path. His path.

Meanwhile in Amity Park's family of ghost hunters...*the Fentons* 8:09 p.m.

" I can't believe you, young man!", an angered voice of a mother came ringing.

"H-hey mom...", the familiar voice crack of the adolescence in the voice of Danny Fenton.

Violet eyes glared at her son, Maddie Fenton was not a fool. She knew her son was having a.. rough time. Skipping school, getting fights, bad grades, and sneaking out from home at unreasonable hours. But this! This has gone too far. She knew Jack and her raised a reasonable son. So how? Why? Why did she have to get a call from the vice principal about how her son, her Danny, defaced the school building!

"M-mom it wasn't me! I was with... Tucker! I would never do something like that!", he pleaded with wide desperate eyes.

" Oh really? Well, then why does this mural have your fingerprints on it? HMM?", voice raised high and cynical.

" I was framed!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Danny... This isn't some TV show where some fantasy thing like that happy. This is real life, and it's high time you learn that!"

Danny's shoulders fell as he hung his head. With all the trials he's been through, he knows that better than most. Ebony hair covering salted blue crystalline orbs. In a soft resigned voice, he asked, "So what now?"

" Now Danny? I don't know. Mr.Lancer said he would give you one. Last. chance.", the pressure on the words stung. " Everyday, after school you will help him do anything till 6."

" Wha- Anything?"

" Anything", leaving no room for an argument she stomped downstairs. "And no dinner!"

Hands clenched by his side, Danny walked up to his room. Slamming open the door, rattling the NASA pictures. ( And leaving a dent, curse enhanced strength) Slamming it again shut, he ran to his bed and screamed into his pillow for a good while. Soft knocking reached his ears, turning his head to glare at the offending door. " Let me sulk!"

"C'mon Danny..." The soothing voice of his older sister, Jazz called out.

" No!" Ah, the tone of an indulgent child.

" I'm coming in! And you can not stop me younger brother!", She stepped in with a determined flare.

Danny whined into his pillow. Felling an added weight to the side of his bed, Jazz.

" You can't blame Mom or Dad, they don't know."

" I know, but it's so frustrating. I practically do their job for them! And what do I get? Zipp-Zilch Nothing just face full of ecto-blasts"

" They're just trying to be good parents. If you look at it from their view." Jazz started to go into a tangent of parent psychology.

Danny knew Jazz was right, but the cons of his parent knowing his secret. Of the possibilities? He couldn't risk it.

"Hey little bro' it will turn out ok in the end, I know it!", she gave her dazzling smile.

" Thanks for the pep talk. I'ma text Sam and Tucker"

" Goodnight Danny" Jazz whisper lovingly, kissing the crown of his head.

You have entered: Team Phantom chat

Ghotsboy14: hheeyyy guys, met Dani 2 night, injured, she ok now. Left her with Val. Dash and the A-losers framed me. Again. With defacing the school. And with all the skipping and shtuff i gotta do time

( thank Clockwork for auto correct)

Gothchick:...I'm not surprised, these things ALWAYS happen to you.

TECHNOBOI: bbrrooo i feel for ya. Got to be baaadd. What did time did you get?

Ghostboy14: I have to help mr. lancer till 6 with...ANYTHING

TECHNOBOI: isn't that a walker punishment??

Gothchick: could be worse

Ghostboy14: Mom is prob gonna take my phone away so..c u guys lateer

TECHNOBOI: R.I.P

Gothchick: R.I.P

You have exited: Team Phantom chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNOBOI is Tucker
> 
> Gothchick is Sam
> 
> Ghostboy14 is Danny
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter!


	6. Good Night Sleep Tight

/*/*Third Person View*/*/

Meanwhile with Dani and Valerie....

" HA HAAAA!", The prospering young halfa screamed in victory!

" Huff.. huff..darn youngsters...", the defeated champion, Red huntress splayed on the ground.

" To be fair I'm only 2 years younger than ya"

Valerie just gave her a wtf face and thought almost the same words with Phantom...

"So?"

Danielle just shrugged her shoulders in a casual stance, " just proves that the younger is better."

In spite, of the taunting Valerie didn't tug on the line. She had just put on a sly smirk, " Well, one could say that...Though the freedom given to the elders is far more superior" A fake British accent tone.

Dani just rolled her eyes and followed the older. Valerie had already asked her father, Damon grey if a younger friend could come over. She used the excuse that her parents went on an unplanned business trip. Her father had done that more than once.

After taking the stair to their small apartment. It was suitable for only two people with two bedrooms a living room/kitchen ( it was combined) and a bathroom at the end of the hall connecting their rooms. She knocked on the door as a man's voice yelled: " Comin', Comin' who is it?"

" It's just me and Danielle, my friend." she drawled out a bit, scowling at the door.

" Sorry honey, just a sec" A couple of clicks could be heard and the pastel door opened. Reveling a bark toned man with a bit of a beer belly and silver lined glasses. A bit of fuzz on the top of his head. A white well used shirt with black belted pants. A caterpillar of a mustache laid on his lips. Damon Grey.

Valerie rushed in to give her father a hug, " Hi Dad!". Strong hard-worked hands hugged back as Danielle watched with a longing.

" Hi baby," He fixed his glasses and squinted towards Danielle. " Now who might this fine young lady be?"

Danielle looked down with a blush, the floor was very interesting at this moment.

She put out her slim hand shakily " Danielle Fenton, I'm Danny's cousin. Thank you for letting me stay.'

" Aw Well aren't you just a doll" He shook her hand enthusiastically. " Your welcome anytime, Please come in, " He said as he moved the way for his apartment. " How is that boy? Haven't seen him in while, since Val and him dated? That right hun?" He gave a fatherly smile of pride.

" Daaaaddd, it was just a " fling" as you would say." She said embarrassed, using the finger quotes.

" Oh c'mere nothing to ashamed of, he just wasn't the right one. Maybe that Mason girl is good for him. She's always 'round him and Tucker. Oh! How 'bout that Kwan boy and star you used to hang out with? Didn't he want to take you to prom."

Valerie's face was quite red as she put a hand on her face " God Dad I have no eyes for anyone" Looking away from the curious gaze of Dani. Danny is still cute though...

STOP INNER VOICES NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW

You mean except for you?

No!

Yes.

No!

Yeeee-

" Wait, you and Danny dated?!", The halfa in the room exclaimed in surprise. I thought that was some beef made up so they could be made at each other. No wonder Danny was sad when Val's there. Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

" They certainly did! So cute too, so flustered when holding hands. Ah, to be young and in love" Mr.Grey bounded in laughter.

" Tell me more...I need blackmail" Dani conspiracy whispered to him.

"Well, this one time they-"

" Ack Dad, she is too young to know the details. Don't go corrupting young and innocent minds."

The subject of protestation just rolled her eyes and pouted, " Hey, I'm not that young!"

Valerie ignored her in favor of putter her hands around Dani's ears.

" Hear that! That's the sound purity shattering in this household! The traitor you've become to father kind"

Mr. Grey just laughed at the scene before him, ah the drama. Walking into the living room he spoke," Do you guys want any dinner?'

"YES", They shouted in unison

" Thanks!", Dani plopped onto their tan three-seat couch. " Ouf, aha comfortable"

Valerie moved to their brown recliner and groaned, " Noo I don't wanna do homework." High school sucks. At least I got friends... had friends. Could Star and Kwan count?

A loud obnoxious snore shook her form her thought. She looked to where it came from, Dani. Val rolled her eyes with a smile a begrudgingly. Going to her room, a messy room her father might add. Scanning the space she saw what she was looking for, a good blanket. Once grabbing the white and black blanket she put it over the child.

"Sweet dreams Dani" She whispered lovingly.

Walking to the kitchen she saw her Dad humming loudly while attempting to cook. He still had some skill.

" Hey, Dad. Dani's sleep so tries to be quiet", He soft voice startling the older man. Of course whatever he was making burned.

" Shoot!," Then looked to Valerie. " Uh, I mean shoot..." His daughter giggled and smiled at him with warmth.

" What in tarnation are you making?" Looking at what seemed to be a...sandwich. A Grilled-cheese sandwich.

" Tarnation Val? Who taught who that word?." He asked trying to change the subject of his failed Grilled-cheese sandwich.

" Hah Dad I don't think you know who says it more, You or me"

He Chuckled and cut the sandwich in half, gave Val one and himself the other.

" Is this edible?"

" Yes, Yes it is. I put some butter on the burnt part so they are a little bit more most"

"Mm-hmm", Val took a bite. Hey! It was pretty good. " Imf sfury Iah doufted yu" she mumbled already digging into more.

Damon grey chewed his sandwich, moving to the table and sitting. Valerie moving next to him and leaning against. Warmth spreading in their hearts in fondness and love.

" Love you Dad"

" Love you too honey."


	7. Bed Bug's Bite

*\ Danny's Dream/* Danny's PoV  
  
My chest hurt, a familiar feeling. It wasn't just my back it was everywhere. A sharp stinging pain scattered in random points on my body. My skin felt dirty and slimy like I was covered in tar. Of course, the ground can't be soft.  
  
Why is it dark? Why is there pain in my chest?  
  
Oh, my eyes are closed, welp time to open them I guess.  
  
Aww god, light hurts. Who knew? Maybe the Jedi were on to something.  
  
Oh no... I've seen this before...  
  
Buildings crumbling, electricity flickering. Screams in the distance echoing terrors.  
  
 _Please no._  
  
Dark murky skies slowly shifting into ravenous storms. A flash of light strikes.  
  
 _Not again!_  
  
Instead of thunder, there is only laughter. A dark low baritone laughter of malicious undertone.  
  
 _I know that voice._  
  
There are heavy footsteps coming closer to me.  
  
" _Dan_..."  
  
( Third person view now)  
  
" Oh, hello Danny-boy!", His cheerful dark voice shot a volt of fear through me. Immediately getting up into a fighting stance facing toward Him.  
  
" Don't get so riled up I just want to chat! Say how's Sam and Tucker doing? Haven't seen them in say... 10 years. Ah, the horror at seeing their mutilated body shriveled up on the cold hard ground. Can't wait till you see it too!" Dan's sharp white grin stretching inhumanly on pale blue skin.  
  
" S-shut up, I beat you once and I can do it again! Clockwork would never let you out or let you happen." Danny's shaky voice echoed in the desolate area as fear and anger tore at him.  
  
" Hah, That was just beginner's luck. I mean really little ol' Danny Phantom, C average student, Beating me?! Heh, even a child could see the truth. You are weak. How can you protect others when you can't even protect yourself!" The older blasted a large green-ecto ray at Danny. The Halfa slid on the asphalt with a pained gasp.  
  
" Not fair", He gritted through his teeth. " You came from me! So really you're just insulting yourself"  
  
The hulking mass of ghost glided to the struggling boy. Dan's white flaming hair catching the rays of the red-black clouds. The inverted HAZMAT suit glinting in what little light the lighting flashes gave.  
  
"Pathetic, once again I must slap you with the cold hard truth." Dan rolled his ember glowing eyes. " Just because that annoying meddler helped you doesn't mean there are other paths. After all,'' A bloodthirsty grin, " I am **inventable.** "  
  
Blue glacier eyes widened under a hood of ebony hair. "What? What do you mean other pa-"  
  
" Oh well, enough with that." The tyrant rolled his shoulders and picked Danny up by the collar choking him. Dan moved forwards down the road, dragging his younger self with him. In the road, a massive hole, swallowing everything near it.  
  
" The people in the world are cruel Danny, most can't change. That's life. Adapt or die" With that, he threw Danny into the hole. The missing thunder clashed around him.  
  
\----------------line break I guess? he's just waking up.--------------------  
  
Danny woke up in a sweat, breath caught. Shakey hands holding the blue comforter. Bring the clammy hands to his face he felt tear streaks.   
  
" It was just a dream, nothing to worry about. J-just a dream. He's not gonna happen, you stopped him. You are a hero Danny, you p-protect people, not h-hurt them!" Even though Danny tried to stop, his quiet sobs racked the room's quiet. Chest still hurting.  
  
  
  
He fell asleep crying.  
  
  
  
-Next day morning: WHO CARES ABOUT TIME! Clockwork: I DO!-

The sun shafted through the molten yellow colored air. The cool pale coloring of his room contrasting the old posters and photos on the walls. A rocket ship hung on a thin string gently moving back and forth like a pendulum above a crowded desk. A soft knock disturbed the neutral scene. The young boy who rested in mussed-up bed didn't stir. He slept on his back, both legs straight. With one arm on his drooling face, the other half way off the twin bed. Another knock. No response. A low rumbling creak sounded an enter.

" Oh Danny, you're gonna burn yourself out"

The elder sister, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. A young lady of 16 years, as did her eyes show the maturity of one many ahead in their years. Her pumpkin spice hair dangling in straight blades. An aqua headband that matched her same colored eyes kept the mane from becoming a problem. A black v-neck long sleeved shirt matched with again, aqua pants. She gently pushed on his shoulder. Suddenly she was on the ground with a very cold hand on her throat. " Danny, Danny it's me Jass, Sister?"

The sleep-clouded eyes of her brother dazed at her, brows furled in confusion.

" Ally?", the familiar echo of her baby brother's questioning.

" Yes, ally. Close circle", her saddened expression pitting gazed at her brother for all the trama to made him react like this. Danny moved from her and gazed at the bright sun peeking through his window blinds, blinking away the Sandman, or in this case Boogie-man away. Fully aware now he realized the common occurrence of his awakening.

His hand moved to the back of his neck with his eyes pointed at the hardwood floor.

" I-I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't mean too."

Getting up she hugged her shaking brother she said, " It's ok little brother. Not your fault, viol- uh sudden reactions are usual with PTSD." Autopilot she deemed it in her mind.

" I don't have that point thingy", mumbling Danny went to the trunk of his bed.

" Whatever you say."

" Ugh, why do you have to be so... _Chipper_ this morning"

" 'Cause Mom baked her ectoplasm free cookies!"

" Like she would give some to her delinquent son."

" You never know, she might! And hey, your best older sister will sneak you some." Totally not conspiring against authority figure wink. That, of course, won her a tired snicker.

Jazz looked at her adorable baby brother. Who even though has gotten hurt _so many times_ is her brother, and that is a fact. She will deal with him, as she always had. Always will.

Danny gave her a smirk, " Yes, yes you will! OORR~"

" Or what?"

" I WiLl HaUnT YoU, MoRe ThAn I AlReAdY AmMmM~", adding his own twist with an echoing voice.

Her laughter rung through Danny's head pushing away the dark thoughts. Jazz moved to give him a hug, but he smelled.

" Ew teenage male sweat, go get washed. Then cookies"

" FFFiiinneeeeeee"

Both teens moved out of his room and into the light teal hallway filled with pictures.

" I'll go tell Mom and Dad you're taking a shower.

*CRASH* " Jack honey can you get the Fenton-Butterfly-Catcher", their mom.

" Sure thing!" * BANG* Jack Fenton's voice bellowed.

Jazz rose an eyebrow at the conversation. Amused she said to Danny, " Might wanna take a while, they probably came back to life. Dad stay away from glowing substances!", hurrying down the stairs.

He walked onto the white tiled floor, stained with who knows what. Walking towards the curtain that held the shower/tub he pushed it open...

And of course, there is a ghost.

" Dude! C'mon this is a ghost hunter's house!"

It just garbled. It was small, gooey, and it red smudges moved back and forth to the door and him. God, it sounded like a dying sick cat.

" Get out, shoo!"

It let out another garbled whine like sound. Why was that kinda cute for a dead thing made from slimy ectoplasm.

It floated from the tub-shower thing, reaching eye level. More garbling. Oh, it was a low level, not enough energy to form thoughts, or for him to sense it. The red smudges, they were eyes, widened. It moved closer... closer...

It wrapped its body around his neck, purring. Wait, no humming. One of the abilities of a ghost core. Danny tried to get it from his neck but it slipped from his hands.

" NO! Ack! Get. off."

"

N̴̢̦̘̥̩̲̯̣ͫ͊̐͋ͅͅe̝̗̗͖̬̘͉͕̽́̊̊ͯ̒̔ͩn̢͎̒î̧̄ͩ̇ͪͣ̽͋҉̫̳̖͍̹̲̞u̔̾͛̆̃̚҉̠͢"

" I don't know ghost speak yet!, I'm still at the basics with Clockwork!"

"A̟̺̹͕̱͍͈ͮͫ͑̈ͦ̾͋ͅm̤̦̩̼̠̝̠̖̙͌̈́ͩͪi͉̤̗̗͇̋̑ͯ͊̈́ͨ̓͋k̷̴̻̤͇̠̳͖͍̬̈̓͞ͅ" The ghost flew into the sink like it was sulking.

" Go awayyyyyyy"

"N̴̢̦̘̥̩̲̯̣ͫ͊̐͋ͅͅe̝̗̗͖̬̘͉͕̽́̊̊ͯ̒̔ͩn̢͎̒î̧̄ͩ̇ͪͣ̽͋҉̫̳̖͍̹̲̞u̔̾͛̆̃̚҉̠͢"" it shuffled in the sink like a giant deformed blob of green jello.

" Fine, whatever just... Stay, and don't look."

Danny took a nice, but irritated shower. As usual, he gets the crazy ghosts. It's happened before where a weak ghost will try leech off a more powerful one. Though he's never had one hum. He remembered from one of Frostbite's core lessons that a core only hum when they feel safe. That didn't affect how he saw the sink-ghost. Nope, not at all. ( It did)

Turning intangible really was helpful when drying off, except for his hair. Getting out of the shower he saw the ghost. Still there. Still being a ghost. Stupid ghost being adorable like a kitten.

It just gazed at him innocently

" Yeah, you keep away."

Turning towards the steamed covered mirror he started to brush his teeth. Trying to not pay attention to the numerous scars littering his body. _They still hurt._

After getting dressed he looked back to the sink-ghost. It looked back at him. An exhausted sigh escaped as he looked at it, and grumbled, " Just stay invisible and make sure my parents don't catch you."

It gave a high pitched chirp and nested in his hair.

_Stupid ghosts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really love the idea of small ghosts following Danny around. They just wanna be friends with him. Also, the idea of autopilot is not mine, just the Dp's fandom. Any question just comment or PM.


	8. The Sun Has Risen

Standing at the top of the staircase Danny took a deep breath for eventual awkward interaction with his family. He loved his family with all his heart, but they were just so ignorant to the world around them. Even though cold hard evidence is put right in front them they are bound to their own prejudice. The little ghost that followed him wonders around slipping through the cracks in the wall, hidden from sight. 

Running down the stairs, Danny smelt the burning ectoplasm and Cookie dough. The worn and dusty aura of the living room. A four-person seat couch leaned against the back wall of the room. The large window that was above the couch gave a view of the bustling street. A love seat stood the right of the couch. Wrinkles showing the use of the comfortable thing. The indents of two lovers holding each other. In the middle of the room was a thick coffee table. Fading rings of drinks and a stain of hot chocolate. 

~Flashback~

The memory of him being five years old and his mom came to his mind. Danny’s stubby legs thumping against the rugged floor. There was Jazz, she waved hair laying on the table as she scribbled furiously. Her more green than blue eyes focused on a drawing of a stuffed toy bear. 

Giving her his smile he ran up next to her and tackled her giggling aloud, “Boo!”

“Ack! Danny”, falling the floor with her little brother on top of her she gave a delighted scream.

“ Ah Ha. I’ve got the princess” Danny tried to tickle her but the older stopped him and turned her own technique against him. He gave a humored cry,” Mama! Daddy! Help the ghost got me!” 

Loud and soft fasted paced thumps were heard. A high pitched whine and a cheerful motherly tone called. “ Danny and Jazz what do you think you are doing?” Immediately the children stopped roughhousing and moved to their mother with innocent faces.

“Nothing Mommy” In perfect unison their young voices sang. Their mother’s cider colored eyebrow raised as her cut hair swished. Leaning to pick up her youngest she glimpsed at the ghost that Jazz was coloring. Putting Danny on her hip she gives Jazz a glowing smile. “ That’s very nice drawing honey.” Jazz gave a giggle and looked out the window. A delighted gasp she pointed out the window, ‘ Mama! Mama! It’s snowing It’s snowing!” 

Jack gazed at his family through the archway of the kitchen. A pleased smile on his face as he stared at his beautiful wife and children. He moved his eyes to what Jazz was pointing out. The soft falling circlets of white orbs peacefully fell down “ Well I better make some hot chocolate if it’s snowing!” Their heads swiveled toward them and Jazz and Danny shouted.

“Daddy!” Jazz came running up to her dad. Scooping her up in a hug, Jack gave her a sloppy kiss. “ I’ll get it ready, wanna help Jazzerincess?” Her reply was running to the kitchen.

~couple minutes later~

They sat on the couch with mugs full of steaming chocolate, curled up in an old ratty large blanket. The snow falling silently as the talked to each other and watched The Polar Express putting the mugs on their table. When they got to the part to where the conductor sang that “ Hot Hot Chocolate” song. Danny was rolled up holding up the mug and singing off tune to the song. But Unfortunately getting trapped in the blanket he stumbled. The brown liquid flowing out onto the hard surface of the table. “ NOOO THE CHOCOLATE” They screamed in fake horror as they caught Danny from falling off the couch. Jazz started giggling, shifting into a full-blown laugh as the others followed. They soon forgot the cooling liquid as they got caught up in the plot and bonding. It stained the memory into the wood

~ End Flashback~

Shaking his head he headed towards the kitchen. The chatter between Jazz and his mom filtered to Danny as he entered the kitchen. His mom was an amazing woman. Maddie Fenton has wide skills in engineering, Coding, technology, and ectoplasm studies. Maddie was a petite woman with wide hips and chest. Her teal HAZMAT suit showed off her figure. Her cinder hair was cut into a short chin length. She was standing near the stove/oven, oven mitts over her hands as she took out the cookie tray. Jack Fenton was sitting on the table tinkering with a ecto-gun or something. Danny’s Dad was a large man, looming over people with a 6-foot height. His salt and pepper short hair showed off his dark blue eyes. His sister was also at the table reading a large worn book. 

Danny silently took a seat next to her and peered over her shoulder. Jazz was talking about how a ghost could feel an emotion not connected to past lives. As of how an entity that has intelligence, dead or not, can adapt to their surrounding without malice. This of course got into a heated discussion. 

Jazz can’t believe that these people she called her parents, these people that are smart, couldn’t see past their bias and realize that not all dead things are bad. They called themselves scientist but the just shoot first and ask later. Her brother, who she just realized was next to her, is a person who had more experiences with ghosts than almost anyone. 

“ Jazz, sweetie, Jack and I have studied these post-conscious ectoplasm entities than you have. We are the leading scientist into the study of ectoplasm. We have taught you everything that you know now about these creatures. And anything you have learned that isn’t from us has been taught by the ghost that has attacked the innocent people of Amity Park!”

Jack perked up at the word ghost and spoke in a jolly force, “ That’s right honey!”

“ Of course I am, now who would like some cookies?” Maddie set down the plate full of warm cookies. Jack, like a dog hearing about a delicious snack, dove into the plate with a smile. Jazz rolled her eyes in good nature, taking on of the ghost chocolate-chip cookies. Danny quietly took one, feeling invisible. 

  
  



	9. Ticking Mirrors

In the vast space of the ghost zone, there was a ghost. The ghost was one of the old ages and had seen the rise and falls of kingdoms, country, worlds, stars and so much more. The primordial being was one of few of the constants of this thought of reality. Through the entities have no gender they preferred the male form. As in this world, he had a pale purplish-blue skin outlined by a gray hue of power. His eyes were mostly red rubies with gold streaks. A dark black scar of lightning streaked through his left eye. His dressing was a lilac purple robe with a belt that hung on his hips. Grey gloves sat on hands that held a body length scepter. The belt, the scepter, and gloves all had different types of time tellers. The gloves had a multitude of different watches. The belt had a watch that held a porcelain face with ebony hands. The specter had a clock fitted in between a claw-like figure. The being had a dark shade of lilac draped over his wide shoulders. An obsidian gear brooch held the cloak on his right shoulder. 

Even with all these things that held the being, there was one most noticeable thing. In the middle of the wide chest, was a clock. It, unlike the other time tellers, was porcelain with flashing gems that in the Roman numeral that told the time. Its low pendulum swung back and forth with a gold chain. It moved with a certain defiance. Nothing could stop it from moving. 

The ghost gazed at the many mirrors that showed infinite possibilities. The room that he was in was dark and aged. With luminous walls and ceilings. Many hallways and rooms that one would immediately get lost in. It was a building that resembled a tower. The exception to the resemblance was the large gears that flowed through the building an island. Ticking at different beats, making a symphony of tocks. Of the infinite realms, this island held one of the legends. 

The being that mastered overtime was deemed Clockwork. A suitable named he supposed wasn’t as… ill as others. Alas, unfortunately, Clockwork would be having a visit from his overseers. 

“Clockwork”, monotone voices echoed in his halls. 

Said being looked towards those who called. They could not be called pretty: A blob of green held a strained eyeball. Framed by a black cone of a cape, tan robes held the pale green ectoplasm in form. A line of thick gold lace ran down the middle of the robes. These creatures were called The Observants. Three of them met Clockwork.

“We were lenient with the ghost child. We were wrong? We have seen how this path plays out, it doesn't bode well for most.” The emerald iris of the Observant held an aura of disagreement. “He is your ward, charge, however, you call him. He is your responsibility. Yet what have you done? Nothing.”

Clockwork just gazed as his mirror of time unbiased. His eyes analyzing the situation. He knows what could happen. His form shifted to an old man, with a pure white beard sweeping the floor. His croaky soothing voice called, “ I acknowledge what might happen. You know as well as I do that we...” Clockwork gave a tired chuckle. “ We cannot control the factors of those played by Fate. You have held me in chains. I can’t advise my young one as it would affect your so-called precious timeline.” 

The observers bristled in the offense, one of them sneered. “ You acknowledge! But do you listen? The boy doomed the previous timeline before, what saying he can’t do it again! The other half has already made his path. It is intertwined with the boy’s” They finished with an eerie silence. “ Both of them must change, or we will take the matter in our own hands, Clockwork.”  
  


They left with that warning, leaving Clockwork to his thoughts. He gave a weary sigh and looked back to his mirror. Sorrow and regret shining in his eyes. “ Oh my child, I am sorry for what will come.”  
  


It was not the end of his torture.   
  


The malicious laugh of a powerful ghost echoed through the walls. “ oh! Is poor Clocky-wocky having some trouble? Babysitters said no? Going to throw a temper tantrum? Please do, I get so bored here", it purred

Clockwork turned his eyes from his mirrors to a certain thermos. The thermos held one of the most feared ghosts. Dan Phantom also called Dark Danny. Said ghost was trapped in one Fenton thermos. The thermos was scratched, dented, bent and green sparks flew from the top. They both knew it wouldn’t last much longer.

Clockwork glowered at the offending object. He tried ignoring the taunts, though it was already fraying at his nerves. His hand tightening around his staff, his body tensing. “ Dan, please do shut up”

There was silence...for about 30 seconds.

Dan cackled, his laughter filling the chamber of mirrors. “ Of course your graceful omnipotent leader”, He purred as the thermos shook a bit. He chuckled again. " Our dear Danny boy is having some crisis? Trouble in paradise? Is the little clone having daddy issues? So much going on! so little time~" 

Clockwork stoically looked at his mirrors. The ticking of his clocks ringing in his ears.   
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleep deprived so this might not be well to read


End file.
